


Sink Or Swim

by Miilkobitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Sex, talks of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: "What am I doing here, Mickey?" Ian asked suddenly after he let the smoke escape his lungs. "Since when do we hang out and smoke together? Since when do you share your fuckin weed?"Basically the Gallagher's and the Milkovich's go on a camping trip together and I just suck at descriptions.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> A short multi chapter fic that hopefully I won't bail on. I really want to finish this and get this out there so I have high hopes. And if you guys like it, maybe I'll make a longer sequel. We'll see how it goes! Tags will be added as needed.

**FRIDAY**

 

"I can't believe you're actually dragging me to this shit," Mickey sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Apparently everyone in the Gallagher and Milkovich families thought it'd be a great idea to go on a camping trip and Mandy and Fiona had been bugging him for weeks to join in on the bullshit. A whole week of fucking camping. Hipsters, heat, sleeping on the ground, his siblings and someone he used to get plowed by in the freezer of the Kash & Grab. He didn't want to go. He told them over and over that he wasn't going and then he finds out that Mandy had already cleared his schedule, and bought everything he'll need all before she even started bugging him.

It's not that he hates the Gallagher's, he doesn't. They're nice enough and they have a lot of the same qualities as the Milkovich's. Just less intense. It didn't really have anything to do with Ian either. They were both over it, but over it or not, when you break up with your kind of boyfriend by telling him that he's just a warm mouth and then running off to kill his dad, things tend to be awkward. Even after five years, it was still awkward. They talked when it was necessary, nothing more than small talk which was ridiculous considering both of them absolutely hated small talk, but they weren't rude to each other. Well, Mickey was kind of rude, but rude was his default. They weren't friends by any means, but when he and Mandy got an apartment together, it was inevitable that they'd see a lot of each other.

Mickey liked seeing him. It was no secret that he was nice to look at. Mandy had caught him checking Ian out every once in while. Sometimes they'd even do it together. His sister doesn't know anything about his history with the red head, but she knows he's gay. He was completely out of closet.

He told all of his siblings first and was quite surprised when all of them were okay with it. He knew Mandy would be fine with it, but he thought at least Colin would have an issue. He didn't, though. As a matter of fact, the day after he told his older brother, Colin brought him a box of dildos, gay porn magazines, and lube. Mickey was mildly annoyed, but he'd be lying if he said he threw it all out.

Iggy cared even less. He teased sometimes, but when he actually got the news, he just shrugged his shoulders and told Mickey to grab him a beer.

The second his dad died, the first thing that he wanted to do was come out. He was finally free. He didn't scream it from a roof top and he sure as hell wasnt going to a pride parade ever in his life, but if someone asked, he told them and it felt damn good.

"Oh, shut up. You need to pull that stick out of your ass and just enjoy yourself. When's the last time you had any fun, Mickey?" Mandy asked as she was packing things into the back of Ian's SUV.

"Last night after you went to bed and I played video games and smoked weed. That's my kind of fun," he shrugged, not even bothering to help them load things up.

"Well, you can smoke weed when we get there. Maybe you'll get laid. God knows you need to," she said with a smile and Mickey replied with a middle finger in her direction.

"Come on, Mickey, it'll be fun if you let it be," she said and shut the trunk after Ian put the last bag in.

"Whatever, I'm sitting shotgun," he rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat. He was joined in the car by Ian in the drivers seat, Mandy sitting behind him, Debbie behind Ian and Liam between the girls.

In Iggy's car was Fiona, Lip, and Carl. Lucky for the other Milkovich siblings, they weren't able to get off work. Or maybe they could've and chose not to try. His brothers were never that smart, though.

Mickey grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his phone, deciding to stay in his own little bubble for the duration of the drive.

____________________

They arrived at the camp grounds about an hour later and Mickey had made it a point to not help with a single thing. Ian and Mandy were setting up their tent and Iggy was setting up the one he would be sharing with Mickey. Watching Iggy try to put it together was quite comical. Mickey had never seen someone so confused before.

His entertainment was cut short, though, when Fiona decided to step in and help him. Debbie and Carl were setting up their tent and Liam was putting his and Fiona's things inside the tent that they would share. Lip was the only one not sharing a tent, mostly because not a single person was willing to share with him, but he seemed to be pretty happy about it.

"Seriously, Mick? You're just gonna sit there?" Mandy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aye, I didn't wanna fuckin come here. You wanted me to come, I'm here. That's the best you're gonna get. Not gonna be fuckin happy about it or participate," Mickey shrugged, grabbing a beer from one of the coolers and popped it open.

"Whatever. Just thought it'd be nice to spend time together as a fucking family," Mandy said and helped Ian put the finishing touches on the tent.

"A week of bonding. Coulda done that at home," Mickey said, taking a large sip from his can before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "Without the bugs, heat, and misery."

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked off to help Debbie and Carl, clearly annoyed by Mickey's disinterest in the whole thing.

"Can't you just pretend to have a good time? This means a lot to her. It'd be nice to see her happy for once," Ian said, sitting down next to Mickey.

"Not gonna happen. She wanted me here. She got what she wanted and she should be fuckin' happy about that," Mickey shrugged, taking a pull of his cigarette before flicking off the built up ash.

"It's just a week. Stop making it hard on her. She misses you," Ian said and reached over, taking the cigarette from between Mickey's fingers and took his own drag from it.

"She sees me every fuckin day. We live together," Mickey pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Seeing each other and actually hanging out are two different things. You both work, you come home, eat separate dinners, go to bed. She wants to spend time with the person she's considered to be her best friend since she was born. Fucking let her," Ian said and took another drag from the cigarette before handing it back and walked away.

Mickey sighed heavily and shook his head. The red head always knew exactly what to say to get to him, even after all these years. Mickey sure as hell wasn't gonna cave that easily, but Ian got to him a little.

Maybe at some point during the week, he'd actually get into the whole camping thing.

____________________

Mickey watched as Ian and Mandy jumped around and screamed, spraying each other with water guns. It didn't take long for Liam, Carl, and Debbie to join in. He shook his head finished off his third beer of the day.

He wished he'd been having a good time, but he just wasn't. He couldn't get himself to get into it. It wasn't his thing in the slightest. He had to admit, though, Ian looked amazing. Looking at Ian made the whole thing bearable. He was laughing and having fun and he was completely carefree. For lack of a better word, he looked beautiful. It was annoying as fuck how he could be doing the simplest things and still look like that.

"Why the fuck are you staring at him like that?" Iggy asked, breaking Mickey from his thoughts as he sat down.

"Who?" Mickey asked, feigning innocence.

Iggy smirked, raising one of his eyebrows. "So. That's what straight chicks and gay guys think is attractive, huh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Mickey shrugged, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Is that why you agreed to come? Cause you knew Ian was gonna be here?"

"Didn't agree to come. Mandy dragged my ass here. Pretty sure if I hadn't come, she would've planted a bullet in my head," Mickey said, grabbing another beer from the cooler. He was starting to feel a little buzzed and it definitely made the conversation easier.

"You keep avoiding the topic of Ian," Iggy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't you have something better to do? The girl you've been crushing on since elementary school is right over there and you've decided to bug me instead of her? Where's the logic in that?" Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And the guy you like is over there and open to talk to absolutely anyone but you're over here sulking instead of hanging out with him. Where's the logic in that?" Iggy challenged, sitting back in his seat.

"I don't want to talk to him," Mickey sighed heavily. "Just because he's nice to look at doesn't mean I wanna go out and buy him fuckin flowers and shit."

"He doesn't strike me as the kinda guy who would like flowers anyway. Just stop being a pussy and go talk to him. As you pointed out, I've got a hot piece of ass that deserves my attention," he smiled brightly and stood up, walking over to Fiona.

Mickey shook his head and turned his attention back to Ian. He'd talk to him later. He was having a good time right now. Mickey didn't want to ruin that.

____________________

As the sun started going down and everyone had food in their systems, they all sat in a circle around the fire. Iggy and Fiona were helping Liam make s'mores and Mickey knew that Iggy was only helping the kid to make himself seem more appealing to Fiona. Mandy was talking to Lip which forced Mickey to glance over at them periodically to make sure Lip wasn't getting out of line. He'd hurt Mandy once before and it wasn't about to happen again. Debbie and Carl were off taking a walk somewhere, more than likely just smoking weed somewhere. That left Mickey and Ian to sit next to each other in an almost awkward silence.

Mickey wasn't sure why it was awkward. Maybe it was only awkward on his end. They'd sat in silence together countless times before and Mickey couldn't seem to figure out why this time was different.

At this moment, there was a lot Mickey wanted to say to Ian. He wanted to finally apologize to Ian for what he said all those years ago, he wanted to thank him for taking such good care of Mandy, for never outing him after everything ended even though he had every reason to spite him. He didn't have a motive, there was nothing really in it for him, but he felt like Ian deserved to hear it. Mickey had definitely matured over the years and even though it was just a teenage relationship gone south, he knew that things said to you as a teenager impact you as an adult. He didn't want Ian to think that all he was is a warm mouth to anyone. Especially not to him.

Mickey hit the back of his hand on Ian's arm gently and nodded his head. "Let's take a walk. Smoke a little," he said and stood up, walking off without even checking to see if Ian was following him.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ian fell into step with him with his hands in his pockets. The walk was quiet. They didn't say anything, they just walked until they found a excluded area. They found a big rock that was perfect for sitting. It was slanted downwards and the top was as flat as a rock could be so they stepped onto it and plopped down, Mickey pulling a pipe and a bag of weed out of his pocket. He packed the bowl tightly before pressing the end to his lips and sparked his lighter, inhaling deeply.

He passed it to Ian and watched as he did the same. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ian's lips. The way they wrapped around the pipe, puffy and red. Mickey licked his own lips and forced himself to look away before he could be caught staring.

"What am I doing here, Mickey?" Ian asked suddenly after he let the smoke escape his lungs. "Since when do we hang out and smoke together? Since when do you share your fuckin weed?"

Mickey shrugged, avoiding Ian's gaze. "Didn't think it'd be all that weird."

"It is. We don't hang out. We nod at each other in passing, we say shit like 'pass the potatoes' but we don't do this," Ian said, handing the pipe over and leaned back on his hands.

Mickey sighed heavily in hopes of relieving himself of the anxious feeling in his stomach. "You weren't just a warm mouth. Never shoulda said that shit, man."

Mickey could see Ian stiffen up a bit in the corner of his eye and it made him sick to his stomach. From that moment on, no matter where the conversation was about to go, Mickey would know that those words had really affected Ian.

"It's whatever, man. It was a long time ago. No need to dig that shit up," Ian said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm still sorry," he said sincerely. "And thanks... for not telling people about it. Especially Mandy."

"Why are you bringing this up? Why five years later?" Ian asked after a few beats, looking at the side of Mickey's face since he refused to look at the red head.

He gnawed at his bottom lip before taking another long pull from the pipe and holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible. He was stalling and they both knew it, but he really didn't know how to go about any of this. He'd never been the type for this heart to heart shit.

When he finally blew the smoke out, he took a second before turning to look at Ian. "Because people still see me as the belligerent, piece of south side trash that I was when I was seventeen. Not saying I've changed a whole lot, but I'm not that person anymore. I have a whole list of people I should apologize to but you're the only one that really matters. Before all that shit went down, I considered you a friend. Hell, I wouldn't have admitted it back then, but at one point, I considered you my boyfriend. I don't want us to just nod at each other in passing or ask for the potatoes anymore. I kinda want my friend back," Mickey shrugged, handing Ian the pipe just so he had something do with his hands.

Ian sucked smoke into his lungs as he absorbed what Mickey had just said to him. They sat in silence for awhile before Ian chuckled softly.

"Y'know, you coulda just sat down and played video games with me if you wanted to be friends. You didn't have to give a whole speech," Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't do that. You deserved an apology. It was just a matter of me growing the balls to actually give it to you."

Ian nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, you're forgiven."

"Spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars," Mickey muttered as he looked up at the sky, earning a confused look from Ian.

"Fuck are you talking about?" He chuckled.

"Said that to you once. And now we're on a fuckin camping trip, smoking weed, and the stars look fuckin amazing," he shrugged, laying on his back.

"You've gotten soft in your old age, Mick," Ian teased, kicking Mickey's ankle gently.

"Fuck you, I'm twenty-two. That hardly makes me old," he shot back, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not soft."

"You're star gazing. You're kinda soft," Ian laughed, looking up at the sky. "You really as miserable as you've seemed to be all day?"

"Nah. I don't know. Camping's just not my thing. Woulda been nice if I had chose to come, but Mandy doesn't let anyone answer for themselves, so," Mickey shrugged, pulling a cigarette out and lit it.

"Yeah, she can be pretty demanding some times. But who knows, maybe you'll end up actually having fun. Until then, just pretend you are. If you don't, I'll have to listen to Mandy bitch about it for hours and I don't have the energy for that. Throw me a bone. You kinda owe me," he said laid back next to Mickey.

"Yeah, alright. I'll pretend. But not until tomorrow. I'm gonna keep being miserable just to see her squirm."

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, alright."

They were quiet for a while, taking in the scenery. They never got to see stars like this in the city. It honestly looked pretty damn cool. The sounds were relaxing as hell, too. Crickets were chirping and they could hear other campers in the distance drinking and partying. His mind was calm, too. He had gotten everything he wanted off of his chest the best he could, Ian forgave him, they were taking a step in the right direction of becoming friends again. Everything just felt right.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of the slow burn, but since this fic is only going to be 7 chapters, there won't be much of one. But the good news is I'm not a fan of angst so you won't have to worry about that. Just a lot of fluff and some smut. :)

**Saturday**

Ian had stayed on that rock for almost two hours just talking and laughing with Mickey. It was like five years hadn't passed at all. Ian hadn't even realized how much he missed Mickey. He missed the banter and the simplicity of hanging out with him.

Mickey used to be his best friend and he had never felt so uneasy when he realized that things between them were done. He knew it would've been hard to be friends with him after the split, but five years later, it was easy.

Mickey was his first love and no one ever really gets over their first love. They always hold a place in your heart. But after so much time, the ache dimmed and now, he was just happy to have his best friend back.

Ian woke up the next morning with Mandy clinging to him. It wasn't unusual. They always cuddled with each other and he didn't mind in the slightest but with the heat of the sun beating into the tent, it was just too hot to have her all over him.

He gently lifted her off of him, careful not to wake her and pulled the blanket off of her slowly she wouldn't overheat. He quietly unzipped the tent and stepped out, stretching out his back. He looked over to find Fiona using an electric stove that was placed on a foldable table and powered by a generator. He walked over and smirked, looking down at the eggs she was making.

"Kinda defeats the purpose of camping to use electronics," he teased, making his older sister jump, startled by his sudden presence.

"Would you rather starve?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding. You're appreciated," he smiled and dropped a kiss on her temple. "How'd you sleep?"

"Sleeping on the ground where it's freezing all night and then waking up sweating isn't great," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hey, you don't get to complain. You helped Mandy put this all together. You wanted this," he said and nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ian nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you think of Iggy?"

"Uh, well. He's alright, I guess. Don't know him that well. He's always just been Mandy's older brother who smoked a lot of weed," Ian shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't know. He's been flirting with me for years. Seems sweet and he's pretty cute. Just don't wanna set myself up for disappointment if I decide to go for it."

Ian nodded slowly. "You and Iggy. That's definitely not something I saw coming," he chuckled.

"Yeah, me either. But I hear the best relationships are the unexpected ones or something cheesy like that," she said before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, focusing intensely on the eggs in front of her.

"Ive never heard of him being disrespectful towards women. Don't think he's ever even broken up with a girl before. They usually dump him cause they think he's too dumb," Ian supplied, patting her on the shoulder.

"He's not dumb, though," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "It takes him a second to catch on to what other people are saying, but he says some really smart shit. Both of which are products of smoking too much weed, but he's nowhere near dumb."

"Not my words, Fi. If you wanna go for it, go for it. He's been crushing on you since elementary. I doubt he'd do anything to fuck you over."

Fiona nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Where'd you run off to last night? You were gone for quite a while."

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Mickey. Smoked some weed, talked a little," he said nonchalantly.

Fiona raised her eyebrows and looked like she wanted to drop everything she was doing to give him her undivided attention, but decided she didn't want to ruin breakfast.

Fiona was the only person he ever told about his history with Mickey. She was the only one who knew exactly what went down. He told her a few nights after it all happened. He was so broken up about it. He didn't cry in her arms or anything, but he couldn't sleep one night because he was thinking too much about it and opted to go to Fiona's room.

He had laid down next to her, doing everything he could not to wake her. He really just wanted to be in her presence. He didn't want to wake her and dump all his shit on her, but that's exactly what happened. The movement of the bed woke her up and she was instantly concerned because Ian was never the type to need someone. He didn't lean on anyone and he always dealt with his problems on his own so she knew it had to be serious if he was sneaking in to sleep in her bed with her.

So he told her everything. From how they started, Mickey being there for him when Monica came around, Kash shooting Mickey, visiting Mickey in Juvie, getting Mickey the job at the store, Mickey breaking up with him. Everything. She listened, she hugged him, she let him sleep with her that night. He was happy to be comforted and Fiona seemed just as happy that she was comforting him.

Ian typically went to Lip when he was enduring any type of teen angst and Fiona was happy to finally be let in on Ian's life. They'd grown so much closer after that night. Even closer than he had been with Lip. Definitely closer than Fiona and Lip had ever been. They were both still very closer with the eldest Gallagher brother, but when it came to relationships, they always went to each other.

"How'd that go? Everything okay with you guys?" She asked as she started putting scrambled eggs onto plates.

"Great, actually. He apologized. Mickey Milkovich apologized," he chuckled softly. "And he was sincere as hell. Think we're gonna try being friends."

"That's great, Ian, really. I know how close you guys were. Just... be careful, okay? It's so easy to fall back in love with your first love. I don't want you getting hurt again," she said, looking him in the eyes.

Ian nodded. "I know, Fi. I'll be careful. Not looking for a relationship right now anyway. Being an EMT takes up too much time for me give anyone the amount of attention that's required for a relationship. Plus, you can't have too many friends."

Their conversation was cut short as Mickey emerged from his tent, rubbing at his eyes. His hair stuck up in different directions and he looked more grumpy than Ian had ever seen him look.

"Morning," Ian said as he approached them.

"Fuck off," he mumbled, no heat behind it. It was just Mickey's usual greeting.

"Eggs?" Fiona offered, holding a plate out for him.

"Yeah, thanks," Mickey said, grabbing the plate and fork from the box of plastic utensils. "By the way, if by some miracle my brother actually manages to talk you into shacking up with him, you should know he snores. Loudly. You'll wanna suffocate him with a pillow. And if you happen to do that, I promise I won't snitch. Just make sure he dies. Slowly."

Ian barked out a laugh and Fiona chuckled nervously. "Jesus, Mick, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in the morning," Ian said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure I even fell asleep last night. I might have to end up sharing a tent with Lip at this rate. I hear if you don't sleep for a week, you end up going bat shit crazy," Mickey said and walked away with his eggs.

Fiona side eyed him and nudged him with her elbow. "Careful," she muttered.

He rolled his eyes teasingly as he took a plate of eggs. "I'm being careful, Fi. He's my friend," he promised.

              ____________________

"Mickey, come on. Just come to the lake with us. You don't even have to swim. Just come and hang out with us," Mandy pleaded to her brother, her hands wrapped around his wrists.

Mickey sighed and put his head back, looking at the sky. "Alright, alright. If it'll get you to shut the fuck up," he said and snatched his hands away from her as she started jumping and squealing.

The misery on Mickey's face was the most amusing thing Ian had seen in years. He was glad that Mickey had decided to come, though. Ian wasn't sure how many people knew Mickey couldn't swim, but he knew it was probably a very small number. Mickey had always been embarrassed about it so for Mickey to put himself in the position to end up in a body of water just so his sister would be happy made Ian want to hug him. He didn't have a death wish, though, so he kept his hands to himself and watched as Mickey disappeared into his tent to put on his swim clothes.

"I can't believe he's actually coming and participating," Mandy said happily, leaning into Ian's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can. He loves you," Ian shrugged, letting her go so he could put on his fourth coat of sunblock of the day. "So help me god, Amanda, if you don't put aloe all over me when we get home, I will take all of your clothes and set them on fire."

"Don't call me that and maybe I will," she smiled sweetly, flipping him off.

Ian chuckled and looked up as Mickey came out of his tent. He was wearing simple black swimming trunks and he didn't have a shirt on which made it really hard for Ian to look away. Mickey had the broadest of shoulders and his arms were perfectly sculpted with muscles. His back was even better. But when Mickey bent down to zip the tent, Ian lost the little self control that he had and his eyes landed on Mickey's ass, making him take his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Are you seriously eye fucking my brother right now?" Mandy asked, putting her hands on her lips.

Ian looked at her and shrugged. "He's a good looking dude. Ive told you this on multiple occasions."

"Whatever. If you're gonna look at him like that, at least make sure I'm not around to see it. It's disgusting," She shuddered, shaking her head.

"Okay. So walk away cause I'm gonna keep doing it," he smiled, turning his attention back to Mickey.

Mandy gagged and walked away, leaving a laughing Ian behind. By the time he pulled himself together, Mickey was slowly approaching him.

"The fuck is so funny?" He asked, his eyebrows creeping their way up his forehead.

Ian shrugged. "Nothing. Just giving your sister shit."

Mickey nodded and grabbed the sunblock from Ian's hand, rubbing it in everywhere he could reach. "Do my back," he said turned around, handing the bottle back to Ian.

Ian pressed his lips together tightly and nodded, squirting the lotion onto his fingertips. As he rubbed it in, he could feel every muscle in Mickey's back and it all felt so familiar. Touching him, taking care of him. It made him feel both nostalgic and turned on at the same time, but he tried his hardest to keep it together as he finished off.

"All good," he said and put the cap back on the bottle. "You ready to go?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, pulling a cigarette out and placed it between his lips.

"If anyone taunts you about not getting in, don't try to be a hard ass. You'll be even more embarrassed if you almost drown than if you just stay on land and get teased," Ian told him, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they started walking.

"Not gonna get in. If you tell anyone I can't swim, I'll skin you alive," Mickey replied, lighting the end of his cigarette and inhaled the smoked being pulled into his lungs.

"I'm appalled that you think I'm that much of a dick," Ian chuckled, knocking him with his elbow.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet aside from the chattering of their families who were a few feet ahead of them. When they made it to the dock, Mickey put out his cigarette on the ground and put the butt back in the pack, not really wanting a kid or an animal to get ahold of it.

The rest of them all jumped into the lake and started laughing and splashing each other while Ian sat down next to Mickey on the wood surface.

"You don't have to sit here, man. Go have fun with your family," Mickey insisted, covering his eyes with a pair of black sunglasses.

"I'll get in in a little bit. Don't really feel like getting splashed in the face right now," Ian shrugged, leaning back on his palms while his toes dipped into the water.

Mickey gnawed on his lip, seeming as though he wanted to say something but couldn't quite figure out how to say it. Mickey had never been all that great at figuring out what he wanted to say. He always put a lot of thought into the words he was going to say unless he was angry. Even if Mickey couldn't figure out how he wanted to word things in record time, he always ended up wording it perfectly which Ian always admired about the older man.

Mickey sighed softly and looked over at Ian. "Mandy told me about the guy you been seeing. He good to you?"

Ian let out a surprised laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "We uh... didn't work out, actually. I mean, he was fine, but we only went on a couple dates and it just wasn't there. Plus, with my job, I just didn't have the time," he shrugged, looking out over the water.

Mickey nodded slowly. The conversation was dropped and few minutes later, his siblings were calling him over to join them in the water. He nodded his head at them before standing up.

"Hang out later?" Ian asked, looking down at Mickey.

"Yeah, sure," Mickey muttered, not bothering to look up which kind of disappointed the other man. He wasn't sure what shifted Mickey's mood, but he'd have to wait until another time to find out. Right now, he wanted to hang out with his family.

              ____________________

Mickey had been contemplating this ever since he'd left Ian the night before. Something in his head was nagging him and it wouldn't stop. He was nervous to say the least. It wasn't his brother who made him nervous, or the way he would react. It was reality of what he wanted to say. It was something he had never admitted to before. Not even to himself really. He just needed to tell someone. He needed someone he could trust. Someone who wouldn't freak the fuck out like Mandy would. So once he was in the tent with Iggy, he took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.

"I need to tell you something. I need you to shut the fuck up and listen and I need you to not judge me or make jokes," Mickey said as Iggy sat down, the latter expressing nothing but confusion.

"Uh, okay? Can I make jokes about it in the future?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mickey would've gotten pissed off, but it actually seemed like Iggy was asking a serious question. Mickey sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Distant future, only when no one but me can hear it, and the jokes better be damn funny."

Iggy nodded his agreement. "Deal. What's up?"

"Do you remember that day I came home and told you that we had to kill Frank Gallagher?" Mickey asked, not daring to look at his brother.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. It's a little foggy, but I remember it happening. Why?"

"That was about Ian. Frank didn't rape anyone," Mickey muttered, gnawing on his lip.

Iggy furrowed his eyebrows, urging Mickey to elaborate.

"I used to steal from the Kash & Grab all the time. Part of me wanted to believe that it was just because I was hungry and didn't have any money. But I did it so I could see Ian without being weird about it. I went in damn near every single day. Kash tried to pull a gun on me so I snatched it and left. Next thing I know, I'm being woken up by a tire iron to my back and Gallagher telling me to give the gun back," Mickey laughed softly at the memory.

"We fucked after that. And then it became a regular thing. We were friends. He was my boyfriend, if I'm sticking to the whole honesty thing. Then when he got me that job at the store, we used to fuck in the freezer during our breaks. We'd lock up and pretend we were doing inventory or some shit. And then one day, Frank walked in on us. Everyone knows he sucks at keeping his mouth shut and I couldn't let Terry find out," Mickey mumbled, shaking his head. "That's why I wanted to kill him. Broke up with Ian the next day. He kept trying to stop me from killing Frank. I'd like to believe that it was because he gave a shit about Frank, but I know that wasn't it. He just didn't want anything to happen to me. He kept trying to convince me not to do it. He seemed pretty desperate."

Iggy had his eyebrows pulled together, paying more attention than Mickey had ever seen. He didn't think Iggy would be so interested in the story. He thought he could just get it out and it would be over with and Iggy would forget about it right afterwards. That apparently wasn't going to be the case.

"Back then, I thought it was just a hook up. Someone to get my rocks off with and not have to worry about them telling Terry. Easy and available. But I... I didn't just like him. He actually meant a whole lot to me. That's why you catch me looking at him," Mickey finished, refusing to look in his brothers direction.

Iggy was quiet for a while which both parts made Mickey nervous and relieved. The silence could mean disapproval but it definitely meant that if Iggy was having negative thoughts about it, Mickey wasn't hearing them.

"So Mandy and Lip. You and Ian. My thing for Fiona. What is it about the Gallagher's that draw us in?" Iggy asked thoughtfully.

Mickey snorted and shook his head, pretty damn relieved that Iggy chose to barely comment on the story at all.

"Don't know, man. But the good news is, history has a habit of repeating itself. So your chances with Fiona are a pretty damn high if you keep trying. But don't be creepy," Mickey replied, running his fingers through his hair and laid down.

"You and Ian have history. That gonna repeat itself?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Unfortunately, he seemed to be very serious.

"Nah, man. Ancient history. But we're trying to be friends and it's been working out so far. It's only been a day, though, so we'll just have to see how it plays out," Mickey shrugged, turning their lantern off.

"Hey, Mick?" Iggy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for trusting me with this. No one ever talks to me about the serious shit," he said and laid down, getting into his sleeping bag.

"Whatever, don't make it a thing," Mickey waved him off and turned onto his side.

One thing's for sure, Mickey was so much more than grateful for his brother that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, but I had the entire thing in my head and I had to get it out before I exploded or something. Short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated<3

**Sunday**

"Mick, I brought something for you," Mandy said, nodding her head, signaling for Mickey to follow her.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and got up from his spot where he was sharing a cigarette with Ian, handing it to him before walking in the direction that Mandy had. He caught up to her once she stopped in front of the trunk of Ian's SUV.

"The fuck is this about?" He wondered, looking at his sister expectantly.

"Jesus, you're the most impatient person I've ever met," she groused, opening the trunk and pulled out what Mickey recognized as his guitar case.

"The fuck, Mandy? Why would you bring my guitar out here where it can get broken or stolen?" Mickey sighed heavily, taking the case from her.

"So you'll be careful," she shrugged. "Come on, play for us. You always sound really good when you play in your room."

"I only ever play in my room for a reason. I do it for me. Not for other people. I don't want to do it for other people," he said, putting the guitar back in the car. "Not gonna happen."

"This is the last thing I'll ask from you on this trip. I swear. You can continue to be miserable afterwards. You love doing it and it'll make everyone else feel good, too. Just do this. Please?"

Mickey sighed heavily and shook his head to himself. Mickey had never played in front of people before. He usually only played when he was in a worse mood than usual. He'd only played for the hell of it a few times before and it just ended up putting him in a shit mood because his brain had gotten used to pairing guitar playing and anger together. He didn't necessarily want to do it, but the way Mandy was looking at him made it hard to say no.

"You'll leave me the hell alone if I do this?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her face split into a shit eating grin and she nodded quickly, picking the guitar back up and handed it to him. "Yes, I promise."

"Alright," he nodded, taking the case away from her. "You're sleeping with Iggy tonight. I'm tired of being woken up by his snoring," he said and walked away before she could protest.

Mickey sat back down in his spot next to Ian and opened the case, pulling the guitar out and propped it on his knee to tune it.

"You play guitar?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey nodded. "Have for years. Usually do it for me, but Mandy thinks I need to put on a show and I'm getting something out of it," he shrugged, running his thumbs down the strings. "Staying in your tent tonight."

Ian seemed confused but nodded anyway, sitting back in his chair. Mickey purses his lips and started throwing random notes together until something sounded good. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and that alone was making him irritable, but he closed his eyes and ignored it, letting the music take him over.

It was different from all the other times. He didn't feel angry. He felt surprisingly calm. He'd always loved playing, but playing with a clear head made it so much better; more euphoric than he'd ever felt in his life. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing anymore, letting his fingers do whatever felt right.

He opened his eyes only to realize that Ian was staring at him intently, a smiled threatening to break out on his face. It was the same look he'd seen so many times from Ian when they were teenagers. Ian looked at him like there was no one else in the world. Like if he looked away, Mickey would disappear. It was a look of love back then. He'd gotten so used to that look when they were young. Seeing that look again made Mickey momentarily forget how to breathe.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he looked at Ian with the same intensity. His face more than likely showed everything he was feeling. Admiration was the only word he could think of to describe it. He had always admired the man next to him. Admired his fearlessness, admired his perseverance, admired his ability to put it all out there and not push away from the people who cared about him.

But they were both two completely different people than who they were in high school, right? They had to be. People change in the course of five years. Especially young adults. Hell, they had probably changed more than they'd like to admit in just the first month after they broke it off. Mickey didn't know Ian anymore and Ian didn't know Mickey. That's what he wanted to believe, at least.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat and he realized he had stopped playing. He didn't know how long he had been keeping his hands still, just looking at the red head, but it must've been a long time.

Both men turned light pink, the embarrassment taking over quickly. Mickey put his guitar back in the case and shut it gently before standing up.

"Need a fuckin' smoke," he mumbled and walked off, trying his hardest to ignore the footsteps that were following behind him.

Mickey shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, placing one between his lips, and lit quickly. He was disappointed to find that even the harsh inhale of the smoke couldn't calm his nerves.

He was such an idiot; staring at Ian that way in front of everyone. They would all know something was up. Especially considering Ian was following him like a lost puppy right now. There would be questions and a lot of them and Mickey wasn't looking forward to them at all.

He was half way through his cigarette when he reached the rock that had become his safe space since they got there, but the sight of the rock just made him even more uneasy because Ian was connected to this rock and, just like so many years ago, Ian was his safe space.

Mickey swiftly climbed onto the rock and laid down, looking up at the sky and watched the smoke from his cigarette swirl around in the air. He ignored the shuffling next to him as Ian laid down as well and they both stayed silent for a while. The comfortable silence that always came with Ian.

"Why didn't I know you played guitar? I spent a lot of time in your room when we were kids and I'm at your place all the time now. Why didn't I know?" Ian asked, keeping his eyes on the clouds above them. He didn't sound offended, just curious, which put Mickey at ease.

He shrugged in response. "Don't tell many people. Mandy was the only one who knew, really. She only knew because she got me the damn thing. Well, she stole it, but same difference. I acted like I didn't like it, told her that only fags play guitar," he chuckled humorlessly. "One day, I decided to pick it up. The rest is history, or whatever."

Ian nodded. "You're really good."

Mickey knew that Ian was lying. Not about him being good, but Ian wouldn't have been able to tell if he was good or not. Ian was too busy staring at him in a way that made Mickey's whole body go weak.

"Thanks," mumbled, finishing off his cigarette and put it out on the surface of the rock and put the butt back in his pack. "Why'd you follow me?"

Ian shrugged. "You seemed upset. Was being a friend. You want me to go?"

Mickey thought about it for a moment. He could tell Ian to leave he knew the red head wouldn't protest. He would oblige and there'd be no hard feelings; but Mickey came to this rock to stop the feeling of the world closing in around him and this rock wouldn't feel the same without Ian there.

"No," he said simply, closing his eyes.

There was some movement next to him but Mickey didn't bother to open his eyes to see what was happening until he felt fingers raking through his hair. He looked over and saw that Ian was on his side, his head resting on his palm. Even with the movement of Mickey's head, Ian's fingers didn't stall.

Mickey was amazed that Ian had even remembered this about him. Every time Mickey got upset and was too vulnerable to pretend not to like it, Ian would play with his hair. He'd play with it until Mickey was calm or until he fell asleep and it always made Mickey feel better. Made him feel like he and Ian were the only people in the world and nothing bad could ever happen to them again. After five years, Ian still remembered.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself and turned his head back so he was looking at the clouds again.

"Did I cross a line?" Ian asked cautiously, stopping his hand but not moving it away from Mickey's head.

"No. Keep doing it," he replied, letting his eyes fall shut as Ian's fingers started rubbing at his head again.

Mickey hadn't felt so content in such a long time. The last time he felt this way was probably the last time they were in this exact position. Mickey had gotten overwhelmed by his own thoughts while he was at the baseball field with Ian. He could hardly breathe and Ian had claimed that he was probably having a panic attack.

Ian had taken it upon himself to lay Mickey down in the middle of the field and told him to breathe in time with him which was an incredibly difficult task until Ian laid in the exact position he was in right now, only closer, and started playing with his hair softly. It only took a few moments after that for Mickey to finally calm down. He'd cursed himself for being so damn vulnerable after the fact, but he never stopped being thankful for Ian after he did that for him.

They were silent for roughly ten minutes before Ian spoke up. "Was that... something?"

Mickey sighed softly and shrugged. "It wasn't nothing. Now be quiet. You're gonna ruin it," he mumbled.

He could faintly feel Ian's chest shaking from a laugh and it made a small smile twitch at his lips. He had four more days of this shit and needless to say, Mickey was slowly becoming a fan of camping.

They didn't make it back to the campsite until four hours later, the sun long since gone down. They were both grateful that no one had come looking for them, too at peace in each other's presence for anyone's interruptions to be welcome. Ian was instantly grabbed up by Fiona and being pulled in the opposite direction than Mandy was pulling Mickey.

"What hell was that, Mick?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What was what?" He asked, already annoyed by the conversation.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you staring lovingly into my best friends eyes," she hissed, slapping him on the chest.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.

"Damn it, Mickey. I know we're not the kind of siblings who fucking talk or whatever, but you can't tell me that was nothing. That was something. Tell me what's going on," she pleaded before taking her bottom lip between her teeth worriedly.

Mickey sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. "We had a thing, okay? A teenage thing. It's been over for years, but it was a thing, alright? He was my first boyfriend or whatever. My only boyfriend, I guess."

Mickey had never seen someone's face contort into so many emotions. Confusion, realization, anger, shock, and even more that he couldn't identify.

"You... and Ian?"

Mickey nodded and looked at the ground. "Yeah. We meant a lot to each other."

Mandy went quiet for a while, taking in the information that had just been thrown at her. "Did you love him?" She asked quietly.

Mickey mulled the question over in his head. He had never admitted to that. He didn't think he ever could. He hadn't even admitted it to himself. He was too wrapped up in his own internalized homophobia that he never let himself go there and when he finally learned to accept himself, the relationship had been over so long that he hadn't thought about it.

Mickey bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged a single shoulder. "Don't think I ever stopped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've gone camping A LOT in my life, but it was always at music festivals and they have shower houses. I'm not sure about just regular camping, but go with it. 
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated and encouraged!

**Monday**

The night before, Mandy had followed through on her end of the deal. For the first time in three days, he got a full night of sleep and he couldn't have been more grateful.

When he finally opened his eyes, he instantly saw Ian's sleeping form. His face was completely relaxed, his mouth open slightly, his breathing steady. They were on opposite sides of the tent, not wanting to crowd each other, and Mickey knew that if he had felt Ian's body heat, he would've ended up in Ian's space and he wasn't in the mood for an awkward day.

Mickey ran a hand down his face and decided that if he laid there any longer, he'd never stop staring at Ian and didn't want to look like the creepiest fucker Ian had ever come in contact with so he grabbed his shoes and slid them on his feet before quietly leaving the tent. He zipped it back up before he stretched out his back and yawned quietly.

Thoughts of the day before flooded his mind. The guitar playing, the staring, the confrontation from Mandy. He almost felt bad for his little sister. Not only had she been lied to for so long, but her brother had a relationship with the guy she was no doubt in love with all those years ago. He just hoped that they weren't in the same boat, trying to figure exactly how they felt for the red head.

Mickey really thought he had been over him all this time. He wasn't pining for him, he didn't look at him in anyway other than to check him out, he simply wanted to be Ian's friend. Yesterday had ruined that, though. The way Ian was looking at him made Mickey spiral back to his teenage years and all he wanted to do was take Ian to the back of the convenience store, have a quick fuck, and pretend it didn't mean anything to him until he got home where he could lose himself in his thoughts of how far deep he was.

Mickey sighed heavily and made his way to one of the lawn chairs they had brought. He sat and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket that was curved to the side from sleeping on his pack. He didn't care much, too tired to care about any of the small shit. He lit the cigarette and left it dangling between his lips, not wanting to put forth the effort to actually pull it away. He leaned back in the chair and tilted his head up, letting his eyes fall shut as he puffed on the cigarette.

He sat in silence for a little bit, too caught up in his own thoughts for any noises to register in his ears. He was taken aback when his cigarette was plucked from between his lips and looked over to see a groggy Ian taking the seat next to him and taking a long pull.

"You have no manners. Were you raised in a fuckin barn?" Mickey grumbled, using his knuckle to rub at his eye.

"Close to it," Ian shrugged and sat back. He took a couple more drags before handing the cigarette back to Mickey. "How'd you sleep? Do I snore?"

"Slept fine," Mickey replied, finishing off the cigarette and threw it in the fire pit that contained way less fire and way more smoke than he ever thought possible. "Not really easy to actually get good nights rest when you're sleeping in a tent. On the ground. Where it's freezing at night and hot as hell in the morning."

Ian nodded knowingly and they stayed quiet for a while. Mickey didn't think he'd ever get over the easy silence that came with Ian. No need to fill the silence, relaxing as hell, and it didn't even frustrate him when the silence was broken because Ian's voice was just as soothing.

"We're going on a hike later. You gonna come?" Ian asked, not putting forth the effort to actually look at the other man.

Mickey chuckled lightly. "A fuckin hike? Gallagher's and Milkovich's hiking? Everyone will be miserable. We all smoke like a pack a day except for the kids. How well do you think that's gonna go?"

Ian shrugged. "Probably horrible," he chuckled lightly. "But it was Liam's idea, so we have to do it or he'll be really disappointed and a disappointed Liam will absolutely break your heart."

"Doubtful. I like the kid, but he can't break me," Mickey shrugged and stood up, grabbing a couple water bottles from the cooler that, thankfully, kept last nights ice cold enough to make the water bearable. He tossed one to Ian before sitting back down. "Think I'll pass on the hiking."

Mickey hadn't realized that Liam heard what he said until he had his arms wrapped around his waist, begging for him to tag along.

"Please, Mickey?! I really want you to come. You make everything so much more fun. You're the only cool person here," he said, looking up at him with same damn puppy eyes that Ian used to give him when he didn't get his way.

____________________

Mickey grumbled quietly as Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him forward on the trail, trying not to trip over tree roots. Needless to say, Ian was right. The kid was damn good at getting his way.

Mickey could hear Ian snickering from behind him and he rolled his eyes, throwing a middle finger in his direction.

"Hey, don't do that with a kid around," Ian chuckled, softly kicking the back of Mickey's shin.

"Fuck you," he muttered, continuing to let Liam drag him since he didn't really have the motivation to push himself to continue this stupid hike.

He was miserable. It was hot, bugs kept flying in his face, and he kept tripping over trees. He'd rather be doing literally anything else, but Liam was so damn good at getting exactly what he wanted.

At this moment, all he really wanted to do was go to the rock with Ian, get high, and pretend he wasn't on this stupid camping trip at all. He still couldn't understand why this was a thing people enjoy doing. The outdoors wasn't for him. He'd choose a tv and air conditioning over this any day.

It was strange that things weren't awkward between Mickey and Ian. After have that moment or whatever you want to call it and then Mickey blatantly telling him that it was, in fact, a moment. It wasn't awkward in the slightest, though. They had finished off their conversations with their respective sisters, grabbed some beers, drank until they were buzzed and went to bed. In the same tent. Which should've made it even more awkward, but it was as if the whole thing never happened.

He knew for a fact that it had happened, though. If Mandy's swooning every time Ian and Mickey were near each other didn't give it away, then Fiona's skeptical looks every now and then sure as hell did. Mickey had a feeling that maybe he and Ian weren't the only ones to know about their relationship which should've frustrated him, but he was actually pretty elated to think that maybe Ian had talked about him in a way that made Fiona pissed at him for ending it.

"Mickey, walk faster. Need to talk to you," Fiona piped up, walking past him.

Speak of the fucking devil. Mickey sighed heavily and let go of Liam's hand, wiping the sweat from his own on his shorts. He sped up a little, falling into pace with Fiona and once they were far enough away from the group, she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You trying to get back with Ian?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Not sure how that's any of your business."

"Is it your business when someone who once hurt Mandy wants to get back together with her?"

"Nope," Mickey shrugged. "If she's dumb enough to go back to someone who hurt her and risk being hurt again, that's on her. Doesn't have anything to do with me. But you're saying that you're worried that Ian might end up with someone who once hurt him and that's not the case."

"Oh, it's not? You're saying that you guys haven't been getting extremely close while on this trip with a disaster of a relationship in your back pocket?" She asked, turning her upper body so she was actually looking at him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. We've gotten closer and we don't have the best history. But neither of us are the same people we were five fucking years ago," he replied without any heat. "If you think about it, I didn't really hurt Ian. Teenage me did that. Teenage me is so different from twenty-two year old me."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You're still you. Changed or not, you did what you did. Ian crawled into my bed like a little kid after a nightmare when you said what you did. You broke his heart and I'm not gonna let it happen again."

Mickey nodded slowly. "Fair enough. Should I let Iggy know about your relationship history? Ian told me a lot about what you did back then. The cheating, the bailing when shit got hard, your inability to commit? See, who you were five years ago is the same person I was five years ago. Are you the same person?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip and sighed, shaking her head. "I'd like to think I'm not."

"Exactly. Besides, shit might not ever happen between us. We might just continue to be friends. Who knows. All I know is this is your way of asking me what my intentions are with your kid and the answer is simple. I want to make him happy. Whether it's as friends or more, I don't know. All I know is the smile that's been on his face for days now is something that I want to continue seeing."

"If he ever crawls into my bed because of you again, you should know that there was a dead body buried in my backyard for nearly thirteen years," she shrugged.

He snorted and shook his head. "You're aunt? That doesn't really scare me. Didn't she die of a drug overdose or something? And Frank couldn't be bothered to have arrangements made?"

"Fuck, Ian really did talk to you about shit, didn't he?" She chuckled.

"Everything," he confirmed, nodding his head once.

"Whatever. The point still stands. Don't hurt him."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

____________________

They had made it back to the campsite an hour earlier and every had gone to the shower houses to clean up. By the time Mickey had finished washing off the sweat and made his way back, Debbie and Carl were entertaining Liam, Mandy was talking to Iggy who had Fiona curled up in his lap and Lip was in a deep conversation with Ian.

Mickey took the free seat next to Ian and nodded at Lip. He pulled out three beers, handing two of them to the brothers and then proceeded to mind his own business. He twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long sip before running his fingers through his damp hair.

Ian and Lip finished off their conversation and Lip went off to probably flirt with Mandy. Ian hair was still damp from his shower making it a darker red than it actually was.

"Hey, you wanna go to the rock and get really drunk?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure." Mickey shrugged, standing up. Ian walked over to a cooler that was closer to Lip, opening it up and pulled out a bottle of jack before nodding his head at Mickey, signaling for him to follow.

They made it to the rock and sat down. The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a pink and orange color. They had to wear sunglasses to prevent being blinded by it and the glasses didn't really do much since the sun was directly in their faces, but it helped a little.

"What were you and Fi talking about?" Ian asked, trying to sound casual as he opened the bottle.

Mickey snorted and shook his head. "Subtlety is not your strong suit, man. We were talking about you and Iggy."

"Why?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Because Fiona is over protective and so am I," Mickey shrugged, grabbing the bottle from Ian and took a couple gulps, hissing at the burn when he pulled it away from his mouth.

"Fuck. I'm really sorry. I told Fiona to leave it alone," Ian sighed, looking away from Mickey.

"Don't worry about it. It was to be expected after yesterday."

"I guess so. But I'm a grown man now. I don't need her to protect me anymore."

"Mandy's grown, too, but I'll never stop protecting her. Hell, Iggy is older than me and I'll never stop protecting him. It's what siblings do. Especially where we come from," Mickey pointed out, taking another drink before handing the bottle to Ian.

"Guess so. Doesn't make it any less annoying. I'm gonna have to remember this feeling when Debbie, Carl, and Liam get older."

They stayed quiet for a while, just passing the bottle back and forth. They were both pretty tipsy by the time they got through two thirds of the bottle and occasionally laughed at nothing. It felt good. It felt like they were kids again, hanging out in the dugout and getting drunk to forget the things around them. Accept neither of them were trying to forget this time. They were just drinking for the hell of it and Mickey felt amazing.

"I haven't gotten drunk with someone I'm not related to in so long," Mickey giggled, running a hand over his face.

"Are you seriously drunk right now?" Ian chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck off, you are, too. Don't act like you can hold your liquor any better than I can," Mickey slurred and laid back on the rock, looking at the now rising moon and realized he still had his glasses on which sent him into a fit of laughter.

His laughter was apparently contagious because Ian soon joined in, not even knowing what was so funny. Ian laid down next to him, their arms and legs pressed together.

"I've really fucking missed you, Mickey," Ian mumbled when they calmed down, looking Mickey in the eye. Well, in the eye as best as he could with the sun down and sunglasses still on the older mans face.

"Yeah. I missed you, too." Mickey nodded and stiffened slightly when Ian moved, putting his head on the formers chest and hugged his waist.

Mickey relaxed a little and ran his hand up and down Ian's back. "I missed you, too," he muttered, kissing the top of Ian's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkkay. So, this is unedited, but I wanted to post it as soon as I finished so I wouldn't have time to change my mind about it. This is my first time actually writing smut and if you hate it, don't worry, because it'll probably be the last time I ever do it because it gives me major writers block. I'll come back and actually edit this tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so there's that. I hope you guys enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.<3

**Tuesday**

When Mickey woke up the next morning, he realized that he was still laying on the rock, the sun shining through his sunglasses, and Ian still on his chest. His back was aching and his head hurt even worse due to his hangover. He pushed his fingers up under his sunglasses and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sighing softly. He tried to be frustrated by his current physical and mental state, but he couldn't. Not with Ian sleeping soundly on his chest.

Everything was moving so fast with Ian as far as Mickey's feelings went. One day, he was indifferent about the red head and all it took for his seventeen year old feelings to come rushing back was a camping trip. The old him would've distanced himself from Ian after waking up like this. He would've grown hostile and avoided Ian for the rest of the trip, but now, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Mickey trailed his fingers up and down Ian's spine softly and kissed the top of his head. Ian stirred a bit and whimpered, pushing his face into Mickey's neck.

"Please tell me this is a dream and we didn't actually fall asleep on a fucking rock," Ian mumbled, tightening his hold on Mickey.

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, bud. This is completely real."

"Jesus Christ," Ian mumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why in the hell did we think that was a good idea? I'm never drinking again."

"The best way to get over a hangover is to start drinking again," Mickey teased, rubbing Ian's lower back.

"Okay, first of all, that's something Frank would say. Second, Frank doesn't always say stupid shit. Let's go get a fucking beer," Ian said and stood, brushing dirt off of his shorts.

"I have been laying on my back on a fuckin rock all night and you expect me to just get up? I thought you actually gave a shit about me," Mickey joked and sat up slowly, feeling multiple pops up his spine as he did so.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hands and pulled him up to his feet, hugging him around his neck. "I guess, you shouldn't assume," he said with a teasing smile.

Mickey chuckled and pushed Ian away. "Fuck off," he said without any heat.

Ian stepped back a little but stayed close, his eyes scanning Mickey's face. "What are we doing here, Mickey? You and me, I mean."

Mickey sighed softly, looking up at the younger man. "I don't suppose you're just talking about camping."

"Not quite," Ian said quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

Mickey nodded a few times. "I care about you. A lot. I didn't get it right the first time and I don't even know if there'll be a second time. All I know is that I wanna make it right with you. Whether it be as friends or something more going forward."

Ian grabbed the front of Mickey's shirt, pulling him forward so they were pressed together tightly. Mickey's breath hitched slightly but he didn't pull away. The way Ian was looking at him almost made his knees weak. Green eyes didn't leave blue for even half of a second.

Ian leaned down slowly, seeming unsure of himself which threw Mickey off because Ian was always confident in everything he did. Ian never second guessed himself. He didn't get nervous or fear rejection because he never had to deal with rejection. When you look as good as Ian does and have the personality that he has, rejection isn't something you anticipate. He'd never really experienced it and Mickey was in no position to make him experience it now.

Mickey leaned up a bit and closed his eyes, pressing his lips softly against Ian's and rested his hands on the red heads hips. It wasn't a heated kiss, it wasn't the kind of kiss that would lead to more. It was sweet and halfway through it, Mickey realized that it was the first time they had ever kissed. Mickey had never felt Ian's lips on his own when they were kids, too scared of it meaning commitment. The thought made him smile against Ian's lips and he slowly pulled away.

"We'll figure it out," Mickey mumbled after a beat of silence and walked around Ian, starting back to the campsite.

His lips tingled and he was lost in thought as they made their way back. That had to have been the best kiss Mickey had ever experienced which was strange since it wasn't much but it was also everything. As he grew older, he slowly got into the aspect of kissing, but he only ever did it when it would lead to sex. This kiss wasn't the case. It held no heat, it was short, it was more intimate than he'd ever thought he could handle, but it was perfect. It was Ian.

Neither of them were surprised to see everyone's eyebrows raise when they made got to the campsite. No one here was stupid and the only one who didn't know or care what was going on was Liam. After the moment they had the other day and then the very next day, the two of them disappeared for an entire night, it couldn't have been hard for people to figure it out. Especially Fiona, Mandy, and Iggy. Fiona and Mandy gave them looks of annoyance and Iggy just smirked before going back to eating.

"And where were you guys all night?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Around," Ian shrugged and took the plate that Fiona was holding out to him.

"Wanna be more specific?" Mandy asked, looking rather pissed off.

"Mandy, chill. We were hanging out. It's not a big deal," Mickey told her, getting more annoyed by the situation and thanked Fiona when she handed him his own plate.

"We're supposed to be hanging out together. All of us," Mandy replied, not backing down.

"Jesus Christ. Alright. I'll stay right up your fucking ass for the rest of the trip. Or do you want it to be Ian? Should we just sandwich you?" Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows and pushed Ian so he was standing closely on one side of Mandy and Mickey occupied the other side of her. "Does this work for you? I can stand here all day."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a child."

"Me? I'm acting like a child?" Mickey chuckled. "You're throwing a fit because we were hanging out without you and I'm the child?"

"You're an asshole," she mumbled and walked away, sitting down on the other side of the campsite.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Ian asked quietly.

"Didn't have to but she's been on my ass since she decided she wanted to do this shit and I'm tired of hearing it. The only way to actually get through to her is to have a heart to heart or be a dick and I'm sure as hell not gonna hug it out with her," he shrugged and smiled brightly, sitting down so he could eat his food.

Ian chuckled and sat down next to him. "Be a little nicer next time. Remember what I said about having to listen to her bitch? That's still true. I don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah, okay. Shut up and eat," Mickey said and sat back, not flinching away when his leg pressed against Ian's.

___________________

As the day went on, Ian and Mickey were inseparable. They were following each other around like lost puppies, not wanting to be away from the other man. Mickey didn't know how he felt about the whole situation. After only five days, he was attached to Ian in a way that he had never been. When they were kids, the thought of being away from him for a few days had no effect on him but now, being away from him for more than five minutes drove him insane. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared that if Ian was away from him for too long, Ian would start to think that all of this was an awful idea and they should go back to just nodding at each other in passing.

Every second spent with Ian had Mickey on cloud nine. He didn't even care how people were looking at him. He knew that he'd probably never hear the end of it from Iggy, but he was fine with it as long as he could just feel Ian's presence.

As the sun started going down and everyone was occupied with their own stuff, Ian smiled softly at Mickey and hugged him around the neck. Mickey reciprocated it, hugging his waist and resting his head on Ian's chest.

"You happy?" Ian mumbled before taking a swig of his beer, avoiding letting go of the shorter man.

"Nope, being around you makes me miserable," Mickey replied, hoping Ian couldn't tell that he was smiling. He failed, though, because Ian chuckled and kissed the the top of Mickey's head.

They stood there just hugging for a while, living in the moment, happy to be exactly where they are. Mickey had never felt more content than he did in that moment.

"I'm really proud of you," Ian admitted lowly.

Mickey's eyebrows knitted together and he lifted his head so he could see Ian's face. "Why? I'm not doing anything special."

"That's not true. If I had hugged you like this five years ago, you would've killed me whether it was in private or in public. You've grown up and accepted yourself. You would be proud of the progress you've made," Ian told him and the way Ian was looking at him had Mickey in awe. His eyes held nothing but honesty and admiration.

No one had ever told him they were proud of him before and it instilled so much confidence within himself.

Mickey shrugged, his instincts telling him to pull away from the spotlight but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Thanks," he mumbled and rubbed Ian's sides as he pulled away from the hug.

Just then, Iggy walked up to them with a smirk on his face and he patted Mickey's shoulder. "Are you staying in Ian's tent for the rest of the trip?"

"Fuck yeah. If I have to listen to you snore anymore, I'm gonna fuckin strangle you," Mickey said, raising an eyebrow. "Mandy can deal with that shit."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you wanna sleep in Ian's tent," Iggy chuckled, nudging Mickey with his elbow.

"I'd rather sleep with Lip than you. I don't care where I sleep as long you're nowhere close," Mickey shrugged and pushed his brother away from him. "Ian is definitely a perk, though," he smirked in Ian's direction.

"And I'm leaving," Iggy rolled his eyes and walked away, making both Ian and Mickey laugh.

As the night went on, they drank and smoked weed which resulted in everyone laughing and falling over each other. Ian even talked Mickey into playing another song for everyone. He wasn't sure when his brain decided that he couldn't say no to the red head, but if Ian asked for it, he got it.

When he finished the song and everyone was laughing and cheering after making up absurd lyrics to the music, Mickey put his guitar in the case as gently as he could. He looked up and saw the same dopey smile that Ian had been sporting all night and he could swear he felt his heart jump.

"You're beautiful," Mickey mumbled and after a second, he laughed out of shock, not expecting to hear the words tumble out of his own mouth.

Ian chuckled and looked at the ground. Mickey couldn't be positive seeing as it was dark out, but he could've sworn he saw a blush rise from Ian's neck.

"Thank you," he said quietly and lifted his eyes so he was looking at Mickey again.

Mickey bit his lip and leaned over, the arms of the chairs they were sitting in and kissed Ian softly, pressing a hand against his cheek. He was pleased when Ian kissed him back, putting his hand on the back of Mickey's head press their lips more firmly together.

Mickey nipped at Ian's bottom lip, resulting in the latter opening his mouth a bit. Mickey took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ian mouth. He almost moaned, loving the way Ian tasted and made a note to kick himself for not letting Ian do this when they were teenagers.

Kissing had never been like this for him. He had never really liked it with other guys, but Ian made it so much more enjoyable. If the weed and alcohol weren't taking their toll on him, he'd kiss Ian without purpose for hours.

"Wanna go to the tent?" Mickey mumbled against Ian's lips, not wanting to break away from him for even a second.

Ian nodded his head eagerly and pulled away from the kiss, forcing a quiet whimper to escape Mickey's lips. Ian chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before standing up and they both noticed that everyone was looking at them.

Ian pulled his lips over his teeth and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Eye on the prize, man. Let's go," Mickey said and pushed Ian gently towards the tent, laughter erupting from both of them.

They continued laughing as they made it to the tent and both of them tumbled inside of it, falling all over the place which only made them laugh harder. Ian pushed Mickey onto his back and straddled his hips. Mickey bit his bottom lip as he stared up at the younger man, placing his hands on his thighs and rubbed circles with his thumbs on the inside of Ian's thighs.

Ian pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the side, leaning down and kissing Mickey hungrily. Mickey kissed back instantly, trailing his hands up from Ian's thighs to his ass and squeezed roughly, pulling a low moan from the bottom of Ian's throat. The sound made Mickey's cock a little more full and he rolled his hips up in effort to relieve some of the pressure.

Ian pulled away from Mickey's lips but continued leaving kisses from his jaw and down to his neck. Mickey let his head fall back to give Ian more room and he got even more excited as Ian reached down pushed his hand into Mickey's shorts, palming him through his boxers.

Mickey's breath started getting shaky, the intensity of the situation working him up in the best ways. Ian bit softly on Mickey's neck, squeezing his cock a little bit.

"Fuck, c'mon, man. Do something. Need you," Mickey mumbled, making Ian chuckle.

"Still a bossy bottom after all these years," Ian smirked, causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

Mickey sat up a bit and pulled his shirt off, raising his eyebrows pointedly. "Keep talkin' shit and you won't get any. Now, hurry up," he said, putting his hand on Ian's shoulder and pushing him down, hoping Ian would get the hint.

Ian laughed lowly and started kissing down Mickey's body, not taking his eyes away from Mickey's. Mickey lifted his hips as Ian hooked his fingers around the hem of the formers shorts, pulling them down his legs. When he got them off, he threw them off to the corner of the tent and licked his lips as his eyes fell onto the tent in Mickey's boxers.

Ian continued to stare as Mickey got more frustrated, so he pushed down his own boxers, snapping Ian out of it.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Ian mumbled and pulled Mickey's boxers the rest of the way off and leaned down, taking his cock into his mouth.

Mickey bit down on his lip, having a hard time deciding if he wanted to watch Ian or close his eyes and enjoy the ride. Essentially, he decided on the former, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair.

With every bob of his head, Ian took more and more of Mickey's cock down his throat until his nose was pressed against his pubes. Mickey let out a low groan and pushed his hips up, triggering Ian's gag reflex.

Ian lifted his head, sucking softly at the tip of Mickey's dick as he caught his breath.

"So fucking good," Mickey mumbled, getting more and more turned on as he watched the younger man.

Ian pulled off with a pop and smiled devilishly as he put his hands under Mickey's thighs, pushing them up towards his chest. Mickey finally gave in and closed his eyes, resting his head back on the pillow as he anticipated Ian's next move.

He let out a strangled moan as Ian pointed his tongue and pressed it inside his hole. "Fuck," he breathed out, letting the pleasure take over.

"Lube and condoms in the front pocket of my bag," Ian mumbled around skin, flattening his tongue and licked a stripe from his hole to his balls.

Mickey grabbed the bag and tried his hardest to focus on unzipping the pocket but it was almost impossible with Ian's tongue working him open.

He finally got it open and pulled out the tube of lube and a condom, laying them both next to him.

"Fuck, I forgot how good this feels," Mickey mumbled, tugging on Ian's hair.

Ian let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed the tube of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He eased one finger in, his tongue swirling around Mickey's hole as he did so.

Mickey squirmed a bit as Ian pushed another finger in. He didn't remember Ian's fingers ever being this long but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He worked his fingers expertly, twisting and curling them at all the right moments which had Mickey withering away.

"Fuck, I'm good. C'mon," Mickey mumbled, tugging on his cock a few times to relieve some pressure.

Ian pulled away and stripped away the rest of his clothes, his cock springing free from his boxers. Mickey's mouth watered as he saw how red it was, his tongue craving to taste the precum that the dripping from the tip.

"Fuck," he muttered, getting up on his knees and gently pushed Ian onto his back.

Ian raised his eyebrows in question but Mickey ignored him and placed his hands on either side of Ian's hips, leaning down and sucked on the tip of Ian's cock.

Ian let out a low moan, bucking his hips up. Mickey shook his head and pressed a hand to Ian's hip, holding them down. As he started bobbing his head, he grabbed the condom and moaned, loving the heavy feeling on his tongue.

He pulled away from Ian's dick and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth, pulling it out and slipped it onto the younger man. Mickey bit his lip and straddled Ian's waist, wanting to give Ian something he'd never given him before.

Ian looked at him with anticipation in his eyes as Mickey reached back and spread his cheeks, lining Ian's cock up with his hole before he slowly slid down on it.

The both groaned simultaneously as Mickey was completely full. He stayed still for a moment to get used to the feeling, not used to having such a big cock inside of him.

"So fuckin' tight," Ian mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Mickey's torso.

Mickey moaned at praise at started lifting himself up and down, resting his hands on Ian's chest to keep him stable. "Missed this cock," he breathed, rubbing his thumb over Ian's nipple.

Ian bit his lip and started thrusting upwards, making Mickey lose his composure. Ian was thrusting so hard and fast that Mickey's arms went weak. He groaned loudly and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Ian's chest. Ian reached around grasped Mickey's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and pressed his feet to the ground to get more leverage as he pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Mickey buried his face in Ian's neck and started sucking on it in attempt to muffle his moans. Mickey couldn't remember it ever being this good. Ian had always been amazing when it came to sex, but they were never really taking their time before. They didn't take the time to get to know each other's bodies. It was rough and fast and Mickey only did it for the purpose of getting off. This time around, he was actually letting himself enjoy it, letting himself really feel Ian.

Mickey let out a shocked laugh when Ian flipped them over abruptly but his laughs quickly turned into moans as Ian continued pounding into him. Mickey wrapped a hand around the back of Ian's neck and pulled him down, engulfing him in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue. Their tongues swirled around each other, tasting ever inch of the other mans mouth.

"'M close," Ian mumbled against his lips as he reached down and started stroking Mickey's cock in time with his thrusts. "You gonna cum for me?"

Mickey moaned in response, trying to pull himself together enough to nod his head. "Fuck, yeah. Keep going," he croaked out, his head falling to the pillow as he felt his eyes roll back.

Ian only pounded into his prostate a few more times before he was spilling over his hand, putting his own hand over his mouth as he let out a strangled moan.

Ian followed soon after, sinking his teeth into Mickey's shoulder. Mickey was too overcome by pleasure to feel any pain from the action.

"Holy fucking shit," Ian breathed as he slowly pulled his cock out of Mickey's ass and rolled over to lay beside him. "Ive apparently been having awful sex all these years."

Mickey snorted and turned on his side so he was facing Ian. "You did good, champ," he joked, patting Ian on the shoulder.

Ian laughed and wrapped an arm around Mickey, pulling him closer. "Not too bad yourself," he mumbled pressed a soft kiss to Mickey's lips.

Mickey reciprocated the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away snuggled closely into Ian's side. "Night, Firecrotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


	6. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic is going to have one less chapter than expected. I want to end it here because I really don't trust myself to get another chapter up and I didn't want to leave another fic unfinished. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. ❤️❤️

**Wednesday**

Mickey woke up to something tickling his face, making him scrunch up his nose and shake his head. It took him a moment, but he peeled his eyes open and all he saw was his red head with a dopey smile, using his finger to trace Mickey's features.

Mickey rolled his eyes and scooted away from Ian, not able to hold back a smile that broke across his face. "Don't be fuckin weird," Mickey mumbled and buried his face in his pillow.

"Don't be fuckin rude," Ian shot back, laughter evident in his voice as he ran his fingers through Mickey's hair. "Get back over here," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and pulled him closer.

"If I had known you were a cuddler, I never would've slept in here," Mickey said, trying to deny the fact that he actually loved it. It didn't work, though, because his body instinctively curled into Ian's, stuffing his face in his neck.

"Yeah, I can really tell you hate it," Ian chuckled, trailing his fingers up and down Mickey's spine.

"This has been such a weird week," Mickey mumbled after a moment of silence. "I didn't think we'd even be friends after it was over, let alone... this."

Ian hummed in acknowledgment. "I was kind of hoping it would, if I'm being honest."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, lifting his head so he could see Ian's face.

Ian nodded, a blush creeping up his neck. "Not necessarily the cuddling and stuff, but the sex, I was hopeful. The cuddling is definitely a bonus, though."

"Were you gonna try to seduce me, Gallagher?" Mickey smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't have to," Ian teased, pushing Mickey on his back and straddled his waist. He grabbed Mickey's wrists and pinned them down above his head. "You're pretty easy."

"Is that so?" Mickey chuckled, getting lost in Ian's green eyes.

"Mhm," Ian hummed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Mickey's mouth. "Always was easy to get you to bend over for me."

Typically, Mickey would've gotten pissed at the statement but he couldn't even deny that what Ian was saying was true. Mickey never denied Ian sex. How could he when the sex was always better than the time before?

Mickey let out a shaky breath before leaning up and slotted his mouth with Ian's. He held the back of Ian's skull, licking expertly into his mouth. Ian let out a low hum, his hand slowly traveling down Mickey's body, leaving goosebumps behind.

They got more and more worked up as the minutes passed, grinding against each other and moaning softly into the others mouth. Mickey let out a loud groan as someone wrapped their hand around the fabric of the tent, shaking it obnoxiously.

"Come on, you two. Not while the kids are awake," Fiona said as she walked away.

Mickey sighed heavily and Ian gave him an apologetic smile as he started grabbing his clothes and climbing off of Mickey.

_____________________

Night had fallen by the time Mickey was walking back to the site after his shower. He ran his towel over his wet hair as he walked, his eyes instantly finding Ian when he got close enough to make out facial structures. He took the seat next to Ian slapped him playfully with his damp towel.

Ian only rolled his eyes before handing a freshly made s'more to Mickey. It was only then that Mickey noticed that everyone around them was roasting marshmallows. He raised an eyebrow at Ian before taking the s'more.

"Thanks," he murmured as he took a bite, the white goo sticking to his bottom lip. Ian was smiling brightly at him, completely forgetting about the marshmallows he was supposed to be roasting. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like camping," Ian stated, the smile never faltering.

"Fuck off," Mickey replied without any heat. Ian chuckled and leaned forward, sucking softly on Mickey's bottom lip until the melted marshmallow was cleared. Mickey whimpered quietly when Ian pulled away. "Maybe I like it a little bit."

Ian smirked before grabbing the rest of Mickey's s'more and popped it in his mouth. He stood up before Mickey had the chance to protest and grabbed his hand, pulling the shorter man to his feet. "Let's go," he said with his mouth full.

To lightheaded from Ian's teasing, Mickey didn't bother to protest. He didn't need to, though, because he knew exactly where Ian was taking him.

The climbed onto the rock and laid back, getting as comfortable as they could. They let the comfortable silence wash over them for a few moments, until Ian and his inability to stay quiet for longer than five minutes took over.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Ian stated, obviously trying hard to not look at Mickey.

"Uh huh," Mickey hummed, knowing there was more.

"Was this just a camping trip thing? We gonna go back to normal?" Ian asked, chewing anxiously on his lip.

"Do you want to go back to normal?" Mickey asked, turning his head to look at Ian. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified that Ian might actually want to pretend that this whole trip had never happened.

"No," Ian admitted, just above a whisper.

Relief flooded through Mickey and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Then we won't," Mickey said simply and straddled Ian's waist, ignoring the smaller rocks that were digging into his knees.

They stayed on that rock until sunrise. Kissing, holding, talking, and eventually sleeping. Mickey was excited for more comfortable silences to come. It was that night that he decided to go camping more often.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


End file.
